A conference, "Nanofabrication and Biosystems: Frontiers and Challenges", is proposed for January 16-21, 1994, to address the current status and future possibilities of nano- and microfabrication technologies and biology. Biomedical applications will be highlighted. Scientists from such disparate disciplines as materials science, engineering, biological sciences and biomedicine will participate. The objective of the conference is to explore contemporary and emerging approaches of nano- and microfabrication as they interface with biology. The intent of the conference is to bring together engineers/physical scientists and biologists/biophysicists. The conference will address the materials science and engineering aspects of nano- and microfabrication, and how biologists have implemented such fabricated devices in their research endeavors. More specifically, the purpose of the conference is threefold: i) to inform materials scientists and engineers about the needs of biologists, and to equally inform biologists about the possibilities of using nano and micro scale fabrication to unravel research problems not heretofore possible; and ii) to initiate innovative, productive interactions between materials scientists, engineers, and biologists. An important aspect of this objective will be to inform young scientists such as those still in their formative graduate years, about these possible interactions; and iii) to explore ways that materials scientists and engineers can exploit biological principles and biological assemblies to produce new and ever- smaller biomedical devices. The conference will have a Gordon Conference-like format. The Engineering Foundation ( New York, NY ) will assume prime responsibilities for administration, logistics, mechanics, publicity, housing, and finances for the conference. The proceedings of the conference will be published.